Melodies
by Flaming Platinum
Summary: Anger, torture, death... any type of negative experience provokes the indescribable melody of a Pokemon; one that starts out beautifully and ends horribly. However, only one person can hear these melodies - a sickly boy whose family forbids him from making contact with these creatures.


**Told you guys there'll be a new project to replace PP/BaHaaL, and here it is! It's kind AU-ish (as most of my Pokémon works are), and there are a couple of changes to the behavior patterns of Pokémon, as shown in this chapter. Anyways, enough with that, you guys want to read the story!**

* * *

There was something wrong with him, but it didn't mean that he couldn't play.

So he was sickly, that didn't mean that he couldn't play with those creatures. Hadn't people said it was good for people to go out and play anyways? And being sickly didn't change that.

It wasn't like the fear of getting hurt was out there either – for those creatures only lashed out when the predator meant harm, and he meant no harm. It was there for no reason, and no reason wasn't even a good excuse.

But still, he was powerless against adults, and therefore it ended in him watching the scenery move by as he was whisked away to another town; one where doctors could cure him and where Pokémon were rare to show.

Yet, Wally couldn't help but smile as he gently nudged the small creature that was sleeping in his bag. It was the stowaway that made him smile, the one that was an accidently gift.

A tiny red fin poked through the bag, alerting Wally that it was awake. While it was smart enough to quiet down any cheers, it wasn't smart enough to stay inside of the bag.

"Ralts," Wally whisper-scolded, causing the creature to move back a bit. He meant no harm in saying that, but a tiny bit of hurt appeared on the white face of the Ralts. It crept its way back into the bag, only poking its face out.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, but you just have to be careful. " He stole a glance at the front. His mom wasn't focused on anything but the road, but she didn't seem lost in some kind of daze, allowing her to be fully aware of any uncalled for visitors, actions, or in this case, creatures.

Ralts merely groaned in response. While its mouth was in a neutral position, Wally could tell it wasn't pleased. Even though Ralts lack visible eyes, their trainers could still tell how they were feeling, even if the expression was neutral. Though, that was only if Ralts trusted the trainer.

_I wonder if Ralts trusted Ruby as much as he trusts me, _he wondered silently to himself, looking up at the car window in the process. While it wasn't the best view, it still allowed for a nice point to fixate his view on.

He felt a little plop on his lap before getting tickled by the tiny arms of his partner. While it should've been cautious of, well, anyone aside from Wally, Wally couldn't find the need to scold it this time. There wasn't any harm in it sleeping on his lap, and it could easy be mistaken for a plush toy at the moment.

But, his mother wasn't very fond of Pokémon, whether they are cute or docile. Even if it was a 'plush', she'd want that thing removed.

Yet, she wasn't looking his way, which meant that it was fine for now, or at least it should be.

Wally decided not to focus on that and tend to his own little thoughts. Ralts wasn't in the talkative mood (though, Ralts wasn't strong enough to telepathically communicate with anyone at its level), and talking to his parents might be a bad thing. So he let his mind wander from what the new town would look like to how he'll hide Ralts if it ever happened to evolve. While the latter was a problem, for Gardivior was pretty big and therefore being unable to fit in bags, he didn't really give much thought to it.

After about a couple of minutes, Wally was on the verge of sleep. The commute wasn't complete, nor had it taken any physical strength out of him, but he couldn't help but feel drained out. Maybe it had something to do with his condition, but it just felt weird.

Until a melody shot through his mind.

It certainly wasn't anything he had heard before, for the melody was _different_. Instead of the multitude of notes coinciding in harmony, it was a variation of a word.

Scratch that – it was a variation of a Pokemon's name. Wurmple, as it said.

Ralts made its noise once again, notifying Wally that it was fully alert. It was probably the medoly that woke him up. Pokémon did have better hearing than humans.

"You heard that too?"

Once again Ralts put on its neutral face, telling Wally that it had no idea as to what he was talking about.

"Odd…" He frowned and turned his face towards the window.

It became clearer and much more beautiful each passing moment, until Wally couldn't help but be at ease with the sound. It was a peaceful variant of Wurmple, hearing strings of 'wurm' and 'ple' put together like a conductor would put together trumpets and tubas. Though, it was a bit odd to hear a melody consisting of entirely a Pokémon's name – it was definitely made by a Pokémon, not a human like he thought, but Pokemon don't say their names. They simply grunt and make sounds similar to those animals that once roamed the Earth.

The calmness lasted until the melody lost its beauty, and it turned into something horrible. The two syllables of Wurmple were no longer constructed carefully, but were now put together in this…indescribable way that forced Wally to cover his ears. It was now he was envious of Ralts having some sort of nonexistent hearing.

But a lump of red and white caused him to forget the horrible melody.

It was a Wurmple, as he could identify from the shape and color, and considering that it was on its side instead of its stubbly legs, it was hurt.

Ralts stirred, lifting its head up towards the window, probably curious as to what Wally was staring at.

"You noticed that, right?" He got a nod in response.

It then climbed up to get a better view – much to Wally's dismay – and allowed its rarely seen emotions to take over. Ralts then quietly made its sounds, adding hand movements for extra support, trying to tell its 'trainer' something.

Wally, while not trained to fully understand what every noise a Pokémon made meant, was able to understand a bit of what Ralts was saying. The Wurmple was in a serious condition and apparently it needed some kind of medical attention now (or, at least that what Wally thought all those hand movements meant).

"But Mom wouldn't let me go out."

Speak of the devil, for Wally's mom chose that moment to check up on him.


End file.
